the many of merponies
by Ambrosiasphinx
Summary: a special deligate is coming to a meeting. after the deligate invites the mane 6 and the princesses to a ceremony,how will the ponies act in the new land. what will happen when this civilization is threatened by evil
1. Chapter 1

**Whassup Everybrony?! This is braveheart dauntless pony with a new story for you! since it is summer time ( Where I live) I will have more tome on my hooves to write, unless I am at camp...**

 **Thanks for reading!**

Spike walked out of the Golden Oak Library and walked out to the road to fetch the mail for Twilight Sparkle.

"junk, junk, junk, bill, junk, bill, Junk,junk, shiny,junk,bi...WHAT?"

Spike flipped back to the letter and read the envelope. It was a thick envelope made of a sparkly material with small gems embedded in it." _To Princess Twilight Sparkle, from Princess Celestia and World Deligates."_ Spike read aloud.

" Wowsers Bowsers!"

" yep. if the World Deligates are involved, it must be important!" Said strange voices.

Spike jumped and then giggled when he saw Braveheart and Pinkie Pie in front of him.

Braveheart is a pale yellow unicorn. she has a purple mane that hangs to one side of her face with a blue and green strip in it. her cutie mark is a glowing heart wrapped in a green ribbon inside a cloud callout, representing her peculiar talent to do whatever she wanted to. 'power of the mind' she called it.

" Hay guys. How have you been?" Spike asked.

" busy." Braveheart smiled. "business for Rarity and I has been increasing. But the season is almost over, and we only have four more important clients left, she is relieved that she is almost done."

" That's great!" spike said. "I really wish that I could lend a pair of claws, but twilight needs me."

at that moment, twilight peaked her head out or the large window.

" hay Spike?! Is their any?!...oh." Twilight yelled.

When she saw the trio by the mailbox, twilight waved and flew down to meet them.

" HAY, TWILIGHT!" Pinkie pie screamed.

" hi Pinkie, Braveheart. how can I help you?" twilight smiled.

" oh nothin'. IWASONMYWAYTOSUGERCUBECORNERANDBRAVEHEARTWASTO,SOWEDECIDEDTOWALKTOGETHERANDWEWHERETALKINGANDLAU..." pinkie was stopped by a pale hoof put over her mouth.

"the point is that we where on our way to sugar cube and we saw Spike out here, so we wanted stopped and said hello." Braveheart finished." ...and we over heared Spike say you got a letter from the world delegates."

" What are the world delegates?" Spike inquired.

" they are a group of high-ranking leaders from each part of the world. every five year, there is a meeting held by all the princesses and deligates to talk and keep the peace.

" oh. I assume that you where invited, Twilight, since you are a princess and all." spike said.

Twilight opened the letter right their and read aloud:

* * *

 _My_ _dearest Twilight Sparkle._

 _As you know, the grand meeting of the world deligates is at next Saterday. It would be a pleasure if you and your friends would attend this year's meeting. I have had many deligates wish to meet you in person. if you are willing to come, a train from the C_ _rystal Empire will come and pick you up at your local train station at noon to take you to a private island of the coast of Equestria. it will be much to my delight if you chose to came. T_ _hank you so much._

 _yours truly,_

 _Celestia_.

* * *

"who. I suppose that you are going, right?" braveheart asked.

" you want to come beaveheart?" twilight offered.

" that would be great, but I think Rarity would want to go, and we still have some work this season, so I'll stay behind and keep up the boutique. but thanks." braveheart smiled.

" you are taking us, right? pinkie pie asked, exited.

"oh, well thanks for sorry we can't talk more. I want to go to, but I'll need to finish a little work first. come on, spike. see you all later!"

* * *

 **one week later...**

The main 6 and spike were packed for three days on a beach island after Twilight told princess Celestia that they will come. it was 11:54am and the ponies were at the train station.

" you have lists, don't you?" rarity asked.

"yep. don't worry everypony, I'll take take care of everything. I have some help, too. we have everything under control. now go have fun. okay?" braveheart grinned.

The train pulled up to the station with a screech. it was the crystal train, for it shimmered with the sun, and looked like a crystal train.

"bye now, have fun!" braveheart called.


	2. Chapter 2: train trip

**me: HOLA YO BRONIES!**

 **Thundercharge: W** **hy are you speaking Spanish?**

 **me: 'Cause. everyone, this is my new co-host/sister and inspiration, thundercharge the pegusus. thunder' for short.**

 **thunder: Wa'sup? A** **m I really your inspiration?**

 **me: Sometimes. Mostly because you help imagine the stories.**

 **thunder: True that. enjoy!**

The train was amazing.

besides everything being made of crystals, it was flat out gorgeous.

It was a royal train, so it had all the bells and wistles. ( _choo choo)._ They had a sleeping car,a snack car, a storage car, and a game car. Everyone marveled at all the neat stuff they saw.

In the game car was princess Cadence and Shining Armor. they stood at the door waiting for Twilight and her friends to by escorted in by Flash Century.

"Princess Cadence and Shining Armor where really happy that you were coming, Princess Twilight." Flash Said, smiling at her.

Twilight blush at the attention and said "Just Twilight, please."

" Okay, Princess just Twilight."

Twilight giggled at the comment. She has been visiting the crystal empire more often, and when she was free,she talked to Flash Century. He usually was the body guard for the Ruler of the Crystal Empire. So they Spent quit a bit of time with him. Everypony (but Spike, who was clueless) chuckled at Flash and Twilight. Her friends and Cadence often teased her for her crush on the stallion.

"They are right in her, Princess."

"TWILI!" Shining said while quickly embracing his sister.

Twilight gave her big brother a tight hug before moving to hug Cadence.

"We are so glade that you could come with us!" Cadence smiled. " I think you'll enjoy the meeting."

"me, too. is their anything I need to do, or say, or memorize?" Twilight asked wiping out a stack of notecards.

"No, I think you'll be fine." Shining said, laughing.

" Yep." Cadence agreed. " okay, so,it will take us eighteen hours to reach Los Pegasus, then we will take a boat to the private island."

Every pony agreed on that plan and went to do their own thing. Rainbow Dash went to take a nap, Pinkie Pie took to the snack cart, Rarity went to admire the crystals and look at her reflection or what not, Fluttershy and Applejack went to read, and Twilight stayed in the game room with Shining Armor, Cadence, And Flash Century.

* * *

 **eighteen hours later, Los Pegasus...**

it was 6:00am in the morning when every pony boarded the large boat.

" it will take us about a hour to get to the island, so...*yawn*, just relax for a bit." Shining armor said sluggishly.

every pony crashed on the deck's couches and lightly dosed of.

After a while the sun started to rise and everypony woke up. it had been about 55 minutes since they left, and they could see the large, green chuck of land in the water.

"okay everypony, we need to be on our best..." twilight stopped when she felt her horn vibrate. it was flashing a magical purple glow. When she lite her horn, a screen popped up and Braveheart was on the screen.

"hey, Brave. Why are you calling so early?"

"oh, I was up already, I just went to feed Fluttershy's animals, so I thought I would say hi to every one."

"well thanks for calling. I appreciate it, we are almost near the island, so I have to let you ."

"it's okay. I have work to do anyway. Bye everypony!"

"BYE!" everypony shouted.

"WE'LL MISS YOU!" Pinkie screamed.

Braveheart giggled. "I miss ya'll already. tell Luna I said Hi, peace."

the screen went of just as Flash can up and said. "We have arrived everyone!"


	3. Chapter 3: INDEED

**me: wasabi?!**

 **Thunder: The Food?**

 **me No. It just sounds like 'what's up'.**

 **Thunder: Really?**

 **Me: Sure! why not?**

 **Thunder: Whatever. Enjoy.**

When the ponies arrived at the docks, they were astounded to see a _**GINORMOUS**_ castle. It was at least the size of the one in Canterlot. It was made of a polished white marble that shimmered like in the episode '' Rarity Takes Manehatten.'' The roof tiells were made of glossy blue-purple stone, that if up close,looked like granite.

ever pony gawked at the magnificent Palace. Rarity almost lost her head...

" Oh my stars!" Rarity repeated while quickly trotting to the castle to get a closer look. her friends trotted after her.

when they arrived at the castle entrance, everypony had to catch their breath from running. All but Rarity...

when Rarity touched the white marble, she squealed.

"oh my gosh! Smooth as glass! it is absolutely stunning!"

"why thank you." said a strange voice.

Every pony turned to see two ponies casually walking towards them.

" My Father had it build as a peace offering to the kingdom of Equestria. It is made of the finest ocean marble and the roof is constructed of rock coral." Said the tall mare.

Everypony stared at the two new ponies. they where like nothing they have ever seen!

the tall one was obviously a princess. She was about the same hight as Celestia, and had the same facial features. the similarities stop their. This pony was a pearly color with a peach-coral mane that reflected purple or yellow. Her eyes where a stunning sapphire-blue with a hue of dark blue. Her horn was curves backwards, not a loop, but a small curve. at the end the color shifted from pearly to a light pink. Her cutie mark was a circle with a wave in it. in the center was a golden star. her 'wings' were the strangest part, though she had a blue translucent cape on, they could see that they are not feathered, but was a strange style of webbing. It was not like a dragons, but still crown was different tool. unlike Celestia's, it was a golden band around her head, with a four-legged star that hung of onto her four-head. the star had as emrald that was shaped like a normal star in the star. the band was embedded with a assortment of green and blue gems.

"My name is Princess Aquarius of Atlantas..." The princess said "And this is my Royal Advisoress, Koila Nix." nodding to the pony beside her.

wow. that pony was strange, too. She was white at first glance, but on her back were spots. Red,gold,orange,and black spots with a golden horn. Her mane was white with orange strips, and her cutie mark was a gold balancing scale.

" it is a pleasure to meet your aquatance." she said holding out her hoof.

Twilight shook the new princesses hoof and her advisor's, then Cadence and Shining Armor.

"I beg your pardon," Rarity giggled " did you say that this stone came from your land?"

" Indeed. It take thousands of years for these types of stone to form. at first it starts as thin as silk, then..."

"SILK!" Rarity gasped." Is it cloth like?"

"quit." the princess said.

"Mind if I see this marble sometimes?"

" maybe." Aquarius nodded.

" Excuse me." Cadence said. "but I think we should head inside. It is getting warm, and I am hungry."

" YES! FOOD!"


	4. Chapter 4: Atlantas?

**Me:Hay!**

 **Thunder: that's a boring entry.**

 **Me: sorry, I have a headache. well, Review.**

the ponies arrived inside the castle. It was as awesome on the inside as it was on the outside. The front room was like the one in the Crystal Empire. The walls were reflective, but not blinding. it was awesome.

" Welcome everypony." Celestia smiled to the newcomers." Twilight! I'm so happy that you came." she said hugging her former student.

Luna walked up to the group and grinned.

" Hello my little ponies. And how are you today?" she asked.

" We are good." Cadence said " Princesses, this is Aquarius of..."

" of Atlantas." Aquarius finished.

Twilight had a confused look on her face. " Where is that exactly? I have never heard of that place ever."

"it is in the ocean. Near the Challenger Deep." Koila said casually.

" THE OCEAN?!" Everyone asked.

" yes, indeed. it is quit the place. but I guess that is a opinion."

they where about to be pounded with more questions when Luna interrupted.

"We will have time to talk later." she said. " The others are waiting for us out on the deck."

* * *

This was the most diverse group of ponies(and others) twilight has ever seen.

their was a very diverse range of ponies. Twilight recognized the leaders from Sadle Arabia. And she saw some clothing style she studied on from other countries. One she saw was from Prance, and a stallion she saw was wearing a kilt, who was obviously Trotish. She also saw some ponies from England, Japan, Australia, Brazil, and China.

Then there where other creatures.

She saw a griffon in elaborate jewelry, a buffalo wearing a tribal head dress on,and Twilight also saw a tall zebra.

"Everypony. may I have you attention please."

the room went silent as Celestia spoke.

" Please welcome Princess Twilight Sparkle, and the elements of harmony, Princess Mia More Cadence and Prince Shining Armor of the Crystal Empire, and a rare guest, Princess Aquarius of Atlantas."

A gasp went up from the crowd at the mention of _Atlantas._ the delegates on the deck started to mumble to one another and stare at the new princess in awe. Aquarius Had a awkward smile on her face as she stood in front of the crowd.

" Well, I will leave you all to mingle. Have fun." Celestia said while walking away.

" Rainbow Dash?" said a strange voice.

rainbow turned and a smile crossed her face. "Little StrongHeart!"

rainbow dash and the young buffalo ran and gave each other a big hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the buffalo smiled.

"Me to. Hey Pinkie, look at who I found!"

Pinkie Pie lifted her head from the snack table with a mouth full of chocolate truffles. she quickly swallowed them when she saw Strongheart standing by Dashie.

with one bounce, she was on the buffalo, squishing the life out of her.

" PINK...I...AIR!" she squealed.

pinkie let her go. "sorry."

"little Strongheart?" said a deep voice.

" Dad. look who's here!" she responded.

The chief trotted over to the happy group.

" Howdy, Chief Thunderhooves. How hay ya'll been?" AJ waved.

" Hello Ponies. I am doing well. it is a pleasure to see you. Oh Miss Twilight, Congrates on you Princess-y-ness." He said.

"thanks, but no need for formalities." she smiled.

* * *

everypony went and mingle. Rainbow stuck to Little Strongheart, While Pinkie Pie went and talked to _everyone._ Most of the ponies found her amusing. Twilight asked Aquarius and Koila a bunch of questions about there kingdom. It's history, main transportation, just about everything.

"So, what are your tails like?"

"well they come in a aray of colors. that depends on the pony." Aquarius smiled.

" How different is the architecture?" Twilight said while writing info down on a notepad.

Aquarius looked up and around the building.

" Well that is a opinion, too. But I would say that it is not so different. the buildings are built the same way, but they must be stronger, or they will be crushed by the water pressure."

" Facinating." Twilight mumbled.

" are there different kinds of ponies,like, Unicorns, pegasi,or earth ponies?"

Koila Nix answered " yes. there are, but they are slightly different. unicorns are the same, but pegasi have webbed wings, like her," She said pointing to her princess. " and earth ponies are about the same, with the extra strength and all."

Twilight looked at Koila with interest. " do all sea ponies look like you.?" Twilight inquiered.

Koila giggled. "No, ma'am. I just came from a special breed of koi fish ponies. the ponies of our nation consider them as the important family, but we are just friends of the royal family. My mother was a golden koi, that is where I get my gold horn and patches, and my father was a eastern koi, who have more diverse spots. Their are many breeds of colored ponies, like the clowns or the angelfish breed, but it is all just what we look like, not what is on the inside, which is what's important."

"Wow." Twilight said.

* * *

That's about how it went on for the rest of the day. when twilight was done interogating Aquarius and Koila Nix, she went to mingle with the others. Every pony had fun, made new friend, talked to old ones Twilight was happy, she meet new ponies, and learned a lot of new things. Fluttershy was happy about meeting the many creatures. She conversed with the griffon leader, Totalam, and was excited when she meet the king of the Breezies, king Willow Wind. Rarity Admire every ponies outfits, and pinkie made many new friends. over all it was a good day.

" good night everypony, see you in the morning." Rainbow Dash said while going to her room.

"good night."

 **hey. I would like to give a thanks to Miss Koi Fish Pony, who has helped me out with my stories. thanks sooo much! she is also the inspiration of Koila Nix, so if you like her, thank Miss Koi Fish Pony.**


	5. Chapter 5: conversing

**me: hi all you ponies, brownies and pegasisters!**

 **thunder: quite the length.**

 **me:ponies matter. Well-**

 **thunder: can I say it?**

 **me:why not.**

 **thunder: enjoy, and please review.**

 **me:well said.**

Aquarius walked around the room and unpacked her few things. When she was finished, she stood and watched her friend, koila, fascinate at the different things in the room.

" Koila?" Aquarius said while siting on her bed.

" Yes, miss?"

"what did you thing of the ponies here?"

"Personally, I think that they are quite sweet." Koila said while taping on a light switch. "I especially enjoyed the company of Twilight Sparkle and her friends."

Aquarius smiled. " yes, but..."

"what is it?"

"What do you think about... them coming to the-"

"the Meriel?! Princess, are you sure? we would practically dub them our Aerwyna!"

" i do not mean it as diplomatic. The ponies have grown on me the the short time we have been , we have not had a visitor in fifty years."

Aquarius looked koila in the eye. "the world is chancing, for the better, Koila. it has been to long since one of our kind has come to the might be time for us to open up the kingdom."

Koila pondered on this for a moment.

" If you see a flaw in this, I will not invite them. I trust you. you are my best friend." Aquarius hugged Koila.

" Ma'am. i do not see a issue with having our new friends come with us, or being our Aerwyna, but... the spell... is very hard. You had a hard time doing it on the two of us! How will you be able to do it on..."

koila counted in her head. " eight ponies! And we do not know about the dragon's reaction to the spell. it may be dangerous to him.''

" the young dragon should be fine, the spell will just conform to him. But you are right about me being able to do it on my own. If you could learn the spell yourself,...no. You may not be able to do it on others."

" if you are so set on inviting them to the Meriel, why not present them with the issue, and see if they will help with a solution?." Koila offered.

The princess thought on this and smiled.

"That is a brilliant will ask them in the morning before beakfast."

"Okay than. I am tired,miss. I'm going to sleep. good night."

And with that, they tucked themselves into bed and fell into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:Meriel

**me:Hello everypony!**

 **Thunder: You know some of them are not ponies, right?**

 **me: oh yeah, like Scooter Dracon, or Spike, or discord!**

 **Thunder: so?**

 **Me:Or Misskoifishpony!(waves) HI MISSKOIFISHPONY!**

 **know she can't see you,right?**

 **Me:So? I could still give her a shout-out.**

 **Thunder:Sure.(rolls eyes) What about making sure everyone is included?**

 **Me: Hello everyone!**

 **Thunder: that's all I really wanted! Well, enjoy!**

The six ponies walked out of the hall towards the dining hall. They eagerly chatted about seeing the delegates, and of coarse, eating tones of food. Aquarius,Koila,Strongheart, and Chef Thunderhooves joined then in the dining hall.

"Each representative had their own dish from their home,so there is a lot of good food to be eaten." Aquarius explained.

"The food is eaten all day countries had a choice of bringing food for breakfast, lunch, or dinner/dessert." Thunderhooves finished.

"What did ya'll bring?" Applejack asked.

"We wanted to bring breakfast, so Little Strongeheart suggested that we bring our apple & sweet potato soup."Chief Thunderhooves said.

"What's it made of?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"red delicious,sweet potatoes,cinnamon,brown sugar,apple cider,milk, and nutmeg." Little Strongeheart said quickly with a smile.

...

"Wow." Koila smiled. "I only talk that quickly if i am stressed."

"Or hungry." Aquarius said.

"Yep! So lets get to the food already!"

* * *

The Dining hall was quite a site. Tables that where lined up against the walls had been covered in platers and bowls of delicious delicacies. Everything from Pranch toast to sweet rice cakes to berrys&creme was in the large,fancy room.

every pony sat in a seat as Twilight walked up to the front of the room.

" Is everyone here?" Twilight called out.

there were a few low whispers but Nopony said nope.

"Okay, let's get started." Twilight brought out a stake of paper.

" Thank you all for joining us at this meeting for the next two days. It means a lot that you made time to come here." Twilight smiled.

"AND EAT!" Rainbow shouted.

everyone snickered at that comment and turned back to Twilight.

" Yeah. So,before we eat I would like to thank many of the delegates who brought us their home recipes for us to cook and share with every pony. And without and more waiting, feel free to eat." Twilight finished.

* * *

The food was amazing. Every one was stuffed and ready to face the day.

"Twilight? May I speak with you for a moment?"Aquarius asked later.

"what is it?" Twilight said.

Aquarius sat on a purple couch and invited Twilight and her advisor to sit,too.

"Twilight,You and your Friends have been very kind to Koila and I since we have came here. I am super thankful for your hospitality,so we would like it if you would consider a offer I have for you and your friends." she said, making three mango smoothies appear out of the air.

"Mango?" Aquarius offered.

Twilight took the drink and happily and took sip."Is this a diplomatic offer,because then..."

"Truthfully,this is only part diplomatic,But is more of a invitation." Aquarius said.

"You see,Twilight,one day in the middle of summer on a full moon, the aquatic ponies hold a three day celebration of the ocean and our history called the Muriel. There are lights and decorations and dances and...sorry I'm getting of point is that we would like for you and your friends to come to the Muriel."

Twilight smiled. "I would love to come,and I am sure the others would, when is it?"

Aquarius rolled her eyes. "Tomorrow." She joked.

"Hahaha...Really?"

"No silly. It's in a week." Koila laughed.

"I would be delighted to come, but how will we get there,and how is us coming to a party anything diplomatic?" Twilight asked.

"Well, no pony has visited our kingdom, in like, fifty years or so, and the last time we did, they were our Aerwyna, which means friend of the ocean. So."

"the citizens may see ya'll as our new aerwyna." Koila finished.

" Awini...owwyin..aarina..." Twilight tried to say it.

"It's said like Are-way-na."Aquarius snickered as Koila rolled around on the floor laughing.

"aerwyna?" Twilight said.

" as for the first question,we would have to give you a tail and preform a breathing spell." Aquarius said nervously.

Twilight spat out her mango-y drink."How do we do that?"

"There is only one spell that I know that can do it,but it's like trying to give a earth pony wings!" she said with a frustrated growl.

"have you tried a transformity spell?" Twilight asked.

"I have never heard of such. How does it work?" Koila asked.

"It is not as hard as putting wings on a pony without wings, I've tried! Believe me,not fun. I preformed a transformity spell on my friends and I to help a bunch of breezies. It would be the same spell, only it would be on you and Koila and not a few breezies." Twilight said.

"would you be able to do it on all eight of us?" Koila asked with concern.

"Don't worry, it will be easy as pie."

* * *

The rest of the day went on in peace. Twilight discused plans for the trip with her friends during lunch, where they marveled at Atlantis's seaweed wraps filled with whipped cream cheese,berries,and peppermint spice.

The ponies were super happy with their new friends. And with a final good night, went into a wonderful, restful sleep.

 **sorry for the mess ups, I hope I got all of them, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7:bye bye

**me: hi,everyone!my sister will not be with us today,so I brought in my friend,my other half,my main woman,Music String!**

 **music string: Hey.**

 **me: I hope you like the seventh chapter. I am trying to make it longer than my first story.**

 **music string: the moon rises up?**

 **me: yeah,that one. If you are bored it is a good read,not to pat myself on the back.**

 **music string: so...**

 **me: hope you like it! Review!**

The ponies had packed all of their stuff and prepared to go back to their homelands. Every pony was to leave at noon,so they all came to the dinning hall to have a super special,Equestrian styled, breakfast.

Princess Celestia lead everyone outside to dedicated a new statue and memorial to the World delegates for the increase in new statue that was in the center of the memorial,the most important part, was a marble carving of the world being held up by each different creature(or different pony) with a base that had different jewels embedded in the marble. it was quite nice. Everypony admired the craftwork and smiled with aw.

"I Here by dedicate this memorial to all of the world delegates,old and new, as the Good Will Community Momorial, as a reminder to all to spread friendship throughout the earth. A cheer went up through the crowd as they all stomped their hooves(or others).

Every pony said their good-byes through the rest of the afternoon. They cried,smiled and any other show of affection that they managed. Aquarius asked her new friends if they needed any more information about their upcoming trip.

"yeah." Twilight said "Where are you going to pick us up? You know since you can't..."

walk on land without ..." Aquarius said,pondering on the matter.

"do you have a lake or river near your town?" Koila asked.

"we have one river near us. It starts from the canterlot caves and flows past Ponyville into las Pegasus." Twilight answered.

"we could have a large chariot be pulled by a team of pegasi up the river to Ponyville." Koila offered.

"hmm...that's a good idea Koila." The sea princess smiled.

"I have a map that you could use that have exact coordinates that will lead you to our town." Twilight said, making a large map appear with her magenta magic.

Koila took the map and smiled. "Thanks, this will really be helpful."

" No problem." Twilight assured

* * *

As the pony said good bye and the mane six,Spike,Cadence,Shining Armor,and Flash stepped onto the boat as foam bubbled at the surface biside them. As they looked at the water, a large,silver chariot rose to the surface being pulled by two stallions, one green and one blue,with fish tails instead of hind legs.

the ponies on the boat stared at the newfound sight in aw as Koila and Princess Aquarius took a seat in the silver chariot. The merponies waved at their friends as they sank into the blue waves.

* * *

The boat sailed through the water calmly as the sun set over the water casting a golden light.

Cadence walked over to Twilight and sat biside her to watch the sun set.

"I want to thank you,Twilight." Cadence said.

"Their is no need to thank me.I had fun there."

"That's not what I ment." Cadence said.

"I ment about You and your willingness to befriend Princess Aquarius." She said.

"It is my job to spread was my pleasure."

"We were not sure how willing you would be to befriend rhem with what was going on."

"What do you mean?" Twilight frowned.

"Oh! you don't know?" Cadences said with shock.

"Know what?!"

Their was silence for several minutes. Twilight could tell that her sister-in-law was trying to come up with a good way to answer.

"Princess Celestia said that she was going to tell you." Cadence finaly said.

Cadence frowned and did not look Twilight in the eye.

"The Atlantic Kingdom is quite a powerful empire." Cadence started. "Their was a Empire that was not to far from Atlantis, who's last ruler was very hostile, he never socialized with any other kingdom. Rumer had it that this ruler was more than just anti-social,but was plotting a war against Atlantic."

"What happened?" Twilight asked with interest.

"Atlantic felt threatened,So they built a large wall to keep out any intruders. I have heard nothing about a attack,but everyone said that the walls are still up and no pony from the Atlantic Kingdom has visited for years."

"How long ago was this?" Rarity said,walking up to Twilight.

"How long have you been listening?" Twilight asked.

"long enough." Rarity responded. "So how long ago was this?"

"about fifty years ago." Cadence answered.

"wow, if their wall is still up then they must still feel threatened." Rarity said.

"Yep, so something must still going one." Twilight pondered.

" Very few countries want to be friends with countries in war. That is why I wanted to thank you, Twilight. Becoming friends with the ruler of Atlantic was a diplomatic move for trade and to share our prosperity with others." Cadence said.

"Well, I guess that is good. Aquarius did invite us to a Muriel, and mentioned something about It being a part diplomatic move."

" Are you going?" Cadence asked.

"yes. She said it was going to be fun."

" It is very rare for somebody to be invited to Atlantis. I do hope you enjoy it."


	8. Chapter 8: Chariot ride

**Me: hello everyone! guess what?**

 **Thunder:what?**

 **music string: I'm what.**

 **me: she is now a permanent member of the introduction team.**

 **thunder: wait! She is replacing me?!**

 **me: no. Their will be two of you now! Isn't that great? Well,review!**

As the days went by, the mane six and Spike grew more exited for the upcoming trip. Cadence's warning did not put a damper on anyone mood about their visit. Everypony packed a gift for the aquatic ruler. Rarity made Aquarius and Koila Nix a pair of dresses that can withstand the salt water, Twilight had a friends make a friendship statue made for the palace grounds, Pinkie Pie brought extra party supplies, Apple Jack brought a hoof-made jar of Zap apple jam, that twilight put a spell on to keep safe. Raindow Dash had a wild lightning bolt jarred, and Fluttershy made two flower crowns for them, witch also had a spell cast upon them to preserve them from being messed up.

The week pasted quickly as they prepaired to leave.

on the day they get to leave they wait by the river eating lunch.

"Spike, this sandwitch!" Rarity started.

"It's really good." Fluttershy smiled.

"eyup." AJ mumbles.

As they said and chattered exitedly about what they will see under the surface,the calm flow of the river was disturbed as a splashing sound came from down stream. As the source of the sound came closer they saw a Silver blob speeding over the surface water. It got closer,and they realized that it was a chariot,they smiled wider and became more exited than ever before. The Chariot slowed down and stopped in front of the seven, and they saw the large chariot badazled with shells and gems pulled by six merpony Pegasus stallions dressed in blue and silver armor.

The ponies took in the sight with aww. The chariot glided across the water with the skiis places under the vehicle.A clicking sound started as a door on the side of the chariot opened and a ramp extended. The ponies ooed and awwed as they marched onto the motive of transportation. the bottom was padded with purple pillows,which felt nice under their hoof.

"Good afternoon everypony, and dragon." Koila Nix said.

The ponies eyes widened at the sight of the pony. She had a fish tail instead of hooves. the tail had spots like a koi fish, sloches of orange,gold,red and black,and her Fins were white edged with gold and black.

"Hey, you look..." Twilight started.

"Yep, this is me." She said.

"Well, I like this you." Rarity said. And everypony nodded in agreement.

wow,this is realy nice." Twilight marveled at the engineering.

"This is the finest chariot we have. Only the best for our new friends."

Rarity looked around. "Where is The Princess?"

"Princess Aquarius is busy with preparation for the Murel,So she sent me to get you."

"That makes senses,Oh and we brought gifts." Twilight said, each of them presenting a bag or a box to the merpony.

"I assume that you made these for the both of us." Koila said.

She put the small boxes and bags in a compartment on the side of the vehicle,but just looked at the statue. It was a medium-small statue, made of of crystals, a mass of crystals that where made of different blues,greens, and purples made a arch, and a pony-shaped mass of pink,purple and yellow gems surfed on the crystal water.

"well, it is a nice statue, but it won't fit in any of these." she said motioning to the small doors on the side of the chariot.

"Well,we could just keep up here." Rarity said, using her magic to turn the statue on its side and laying it at the front of of the cushioned chairs.

"that works,too." Twilight said.

"Well then, sit. It will de quite a ride." Koila said, patting the pillows.

"Okay guys, let's go!" the koi fish pony said to the guards.

* * *

The ride was actually calm and peaceful. There was only the occasional spray of water, bisides them going extremely fast, and was quieter than expected. Koila spent most of the time talking about various parts of her country and the Murel. She was very patriotic. with a passion for her kingdom that would put a smile on any pony who ruled a nation.

"Would you like to hear the national anthem?" she asked with delight.

"sure." AJ said.

 _With a soul of silver and heart of gold_

 _Through any tribulation we shalt be bold_

 _We are the silver lining beaking through a storm_

 _through the dark we shall transform_

 _The darkness of evil we shall turn to light_

 _we are the bright stars_

 _throught the parilous night_

 _for the we fight for good_

 _we defend the weak_

 _we wish light to thee who seek_

 _love, joy and peace for All_

 _with light in each heart_

 _and we shall thrive forever_

 _o say does that wonderful banner yet wave_

 _for the land of the free_

 _and the home of the brave!_

She finished with a proud smile that showed her pride in her country.

"Wow. That was so cool." Rainbow said.

"That was sing very well,koila." Fluttershy smiled.

"You really have a lot of pride for your country." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Koila said. " I was raised to know Atlantis inside out."

"Wow, impressive." Twilight said.

"Oh,oh, look! What is that?!" Pinkie pie shouted pointing at the sky."

The ponies looked up to see a V shape in the sky. Koila smiled.

"That,my pink friend, are the equivalent of the wonderbolts." Koila said.

"Is that the aerial squad?" Rainbow asked.

" means we are close." Koila squinted her blue eyes. "There it is!"

She pointed to a white, spiraling point in the distance.

"Welcome to Atlantis!"

 **Sorry everyone for the awful anthem. I could not come up with , thanks for reading. Please leave a review! Good bye!**


	9. Chapter 9:arrival

**Music String: hello, readers. Sadly,Braveheart will not be joining us today, she is at camp.**

 **thunder: So we will be in charge of the next two chapters.**

 **Music string: Hope you enjoy the story. Review please.**

 **thunder:hey, that's what I say! Not you!**

"okay,Twilight, you can cast that spell, then I will take care of Spike hear." Koila said.

"Okay, but this will feel strange for a minute." Twilight warned.

Twilight lite her horn and concentrated on the spell. A magenta orb expanded from her horn and purple beams of light shot to each of her friends. As this happened, two rings circled Koila. The light dimmed as the spell finished.

The ponies legs had merged and turned into fish tails,and the wings of Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy became webbed. Their manes glistened and shimmered as if lightly moistened by the water.

"weeh!" Rarity said, looking at her hair as everypony took in their new looks.

"wow. It must be a easier spell than what we used." Koila said.

"I guess, now your turn with Spike." Twilight said with excitement.

Koila's horn glowed a orange color as she cast the spell. The glow became larger and brighter as she put more contiontration and effort into the difficult magic. Spike was levitated out of the chariot as the orange magic circled the dragon with a large explosion of light, Spike landed on Pinkie Pie's back,of sea Spike.

Spike was longer and thinner. The scales on his head and back were slimmer and sharper and longer. His tail was also longer and was webbed at the tip, along with his claws and feet.

"wow spike, you look...different." Rarity said.

"that's so cool!" Rainbow dash said.

Spike looked at himself. "Wow, this is neat. I like it."

koila stared at spike and shuddered. "Um. Okay let's...let's go."

the chariot pulled up by a small platform under the spiraling building, that Koila called the Advisura,meaning Angel of sacred water,the boundary of the empire. They hopped of the chariot,and into the water. Every pony bobbed at the surface as Koila gave them instructions.

"okay. All you have to do is follow me,but don't bother to hold your breath, you can just breath the water,like how you breath air." Koila smiled. "Are you ready?"

everypony nodded and dived under the surface. With their improved eye sight, they could see under the water clear as day. The ponies took a deep and was shocked that it really was like breathing air.

"come on everyone." Koila said, diving deeper.

* * *

The ponies continued to swim. As they sank into the blue water, they saw more and more merponies as they traveled farther into the abyss. The merponies must have known that they where coming, because most of them bowed as they passed,or smiled and waved.

They continued to swim for a few more minutes, and as they touched the sea floor, a large sea castle laid before them, surrounded by houses and shops. The castle was made of blue and purple crystals and had a blue-green tile roof. The architecture was amazing too. Three round pillar-like buildings were the core of the area, making a triangle shaped space in the center, that held the Ula garden memorial. Koila pointed out other buildings in the palace area. One building was housing for the staff members, and another was where all the guards stayed. She gave specific attention to one building near the Ula garden, a house that looked like a smaller version of the crystal empire's castle. It was higher than the other buildings,bisides the towers, and was many shades of purple,pink, and blue.

"this is where the Princess and I stay. Along with the captain of the guard, honored guests, like you,and the high council." Koila said proudly.

"remind me what the high council is." Twilight said,blushing that she forgot.

" It is the group of royal advisors that help run the kingdom." Koila said with a smile.

" Not to boast, but after her Highness, I am second in charge. It is a high honor, so I am really proud of myself." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"wow, good for you. I'm glad that makes you happy." Fluttershy said.

"thanks, it's a boat load of work, but I am getting use to it."

as they touched down onto the rock below, trumpets sounded and horns were blown.

" Announcing the arrival of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends from the kingdom of Equestria!" A Audible voice boomed.

sea ponies gathered around the stone path and cheered as the ponies made their way to the Palace doors. The doors opened and a green stallion with blue hair with lighter blue strips stood in the way. Twilight could have imagined it, but she thought she heard Koila moan in displeasure.

" Princess Twilight Sparkle." He said in a deep voice. "Koila Nix." He said even deeper.

" Captain Emrald Wave." Koila sounded unhappy. "Please meet Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, rainbow dash, Apple Jack and Fluttershy."

"It is a pleasure." He said formally. " mind if I escort you fine ladies to your rooms?"

Koila growled under her breath. Twilight definitely heard that."Of course, captain."

 **dun,Dun, Dun! What is up between Koila and the captain? Will you find out? Yes you will, but not for a while! I should post the next chapter next week. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10:dinner and the show

**Me:yo! I'm back!**

 **thunder:CHAPTER TEN!**

 **music string:the great 1-0**

 **thunder:numbero-**

 **me:we get it!**

 **Thunder:is someone in a bad mood?**

 **me:ug. Just go to the story.**

 **music string:Review please.**

The ponies swam down the many hall until they reached a pair of large purple doors.

"your rooms, madams." Emerald Wave said.

"Thank you for the escort Captain Emrald Wave." Twilight smiled.

" Yes. Now I bid the thy leave to your duty, Good Sir." Koila sighed and pointed her nose upward.

" But it would be rude of me to leave our guests." Emrald wave said with a frown.

" I can handle their care on my own." She countered quickly as a White unicorn mare with light magenta and blue hair in silver armor swam up towards then.

" Well I believe that-" Captain growled before being interrupted by the guard.

" Miss Koila Nix. The princess wishes for your presence immediately. I was ordered to stay with our guests for the time being." The guard said flatly.

"very well." Koila sighed. "I will see you all later." She said, swimming down the hall.

" I wish I could understand that mare." Captain said in a low voice. He flinched.

"I will let you all enjoy your rooms. Leftenant will escort you to the dinner room when you are ready." He left without another word.

* * *

the ponies opened the door and wandered around the large room. The walls shimmered a pale white, with light blue curtains that looked out over the kingdom. There were two bunk beds in each corner of the room, the sheets where green,blue, or purple and the bars that held one bed on top of he other were made of pink coral. Soft sponge covered the floor to make a soft carpet for the ponies' hooves. There was a large mirror on the right wall that rarity found the reflection interesting.

"oooh,ah." She smiled into the mirror.

Her mane was blown back ,longer than normal and looked as if dusted with diamonds. Her tail was cream white, and her cutie mark was the same as it was before. The other where similar. Blown,sparkling hair, and tails that are the same color as their coats.

" There is a bell here for your convenience." The unicorn pointed at a bell on the side of the door "If you want anything at all, just ring the bell, and a bed is being brought for your ...*gulp* ...dragon friend."

"thank you miss..." Twilight stopped.

" Leftenant Rocio Silver."

" So, Leftenant, do you know what's up with Koila and Captain Emerald wave?" Rainbow said with a frown.

she sighed. "I am not sure, but they can't stand each other. And-" she paused. "Don't tell the captain I said anything, but rumors have it that he has a thing for Koila Nix."

the ponies gasped in surprise. "No!" They said.

"really?" Rarity pondered.

"yes." The guard nodded her head. "They have to spent a lot of together,too. So they are really gonna get on each other's nerves." She frowned. "I shouldn't be telling you this."

" We won't say anything about it." Twilight assured.

" CROSS MY HEART AND HOPE TO FLY, STICK A CUPCAKE IN MY EYE!" They promised.

"umm. Okay." Rocio Silver shrugged.

* * *

they left the room after unpacking their things. The guard lead them to the dining hall, as she was told to.

" The Princess should be waiting for your arrival, and Koila Nix had all of your gifts put in the dinner room for them to open when you all eat, exept for yours,Princess Twilight. The statue is being installed in the palace garden." The guard said.

"thanks." Twilight said.

"the dinner hall is right though here." She lead them through a pair of large green door, where Aquarius was waiting with a eager smile.

" Twilight. I'm so glad to see you." Aquarius said as they walked through the door.

"you too. How was your week?"

" Busy, but enjoyable. We are going to have a lot of fun this week." The alicorn said with a sparkle in her eyes.

" You all must be famished. Here, we have a whole banquet set up for you." Koila said.

in front of the ponies stood a long table covered in silver platters with many different treats. There was plates of berry salad, bowls of pudding, seaweed wraps, and about any other thing they could think of.

"wow!" The ponies cheered as they dug in.

"Delish!"

"amassing!"

"lovely!"

"yumtacular!"

the ponies ate with much delight,even though it was not the same food they eat at home. They ate and drank until they were all stuffed. With a content sigh, and happy bellies they chatted exited about the upcoming days.

" I'm glad you all liked it." Aquarius smiled widely.

" We thought that it would be nice to make some Equestrian dishes, but the recipe would be flattered or ruined by the water.

"it's all right. The food is good regardless." Rainbow dash said.

" Princess, I bear some bad news." A guard walked into the dinner room and whispered into the ruler's ear. Her face became slacked and a frown appeared on her lips.

" Please give them my regards,and I hope the baby is healthy and strong." Aquarius said, sending the stallion out of the room.

" What is it Princess Aquarius." Fluttershy asked with concern.

" The decorator, his wife had her baby tonight,two weeks early. And they must stay with the new born, so I must finds new decorator, fast." The Princess sighed.

" We would help!" Pinkie pie said with a mouth full of chocolate.

" I would not want to work you all. It would be rude of me to ask for help."

"we are offering help, darling. It would be a pleasure." Rarity smiled.

" Are you sure? There is a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time."

the ponies and dragon all nodded in agreement.

" If you say so." She said. "Come, I will show you where it is, and what you are going to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**Me:hello takitos!**

 **thunder:what?**

 **music: takiitos.**

 **thunder: still lost.**

 **Me:food.**

 **thunder:oh. Well, hope you like the story!**

 **everyone:review!**

the ponies had worked through the night until the place was set. Ribbons were strung through bushes of coral. Crystal lanterns hung from polls that surrounded the garden where the ceremonies take place.

"Well, you ponies had this done very quickly." The captain, Emrald Wave said, carrying a tray of drinks to the working ponies.

"thank you." Twilight said, accepting a drink from the tray.

"Your welcome." He smiled. "It is a pleasure."

"I think that you ladies are done for tonight. I'll finish the rest for you."

" I think that we got things here." Rarity said.

" You have a job to do and I think we should handle this for you." Fluttershy spoke.

" No thanks. You girls should go get some sleep. I'll finish up." Emrald Wave insisted.

" Well, if you insist. Thank you sir." twilight said.

" Sleep well." He said as the seven of them swam to their room.

* * *

The ponies arrived at the room, with two guards in silver armor standing at the doors. One grey Pegasus stallion with a lighter grey mane, and the other had a brown coat and a black mane.

" Good evening, sirs." Twilight smiled as they walked through to the bed room.

As the door closed, Fluttershy sighed.

" Do you find it odd how much security forces there are?" Fluttershy asked.

" Now that I think about it, yeah. There is." Apple Jack said.

"It's worse then the canterlot wedding." Rainbow Said.

" I noticed too." Twilight breathed. "Do you think they think that we are a threat?"

" I don't think so. They wouldn't be invitin' us if they though that." Apple Jack pondered.

" Cadence did say that they might still be threatened by the other nation." Rarity said.

" But that was, like... Fifty years ago. How long would this go?"

" Maybe we can ask Koila tomorrow, but I'm tired. Let's get some shut-eye." They all yawned.

* * *

They all woke up in the morning at eight fifteen, resting and ready for the day. They all got ready, brushing their teeth or combing their manes. As they left, Leftenant Rocio Silver escorted them to a gazebo in the garden, where a table was set with many breakfast foods as the Princess, Koila, and Captain Emrald Wave were waiting.

" Good morning my friends. Did you sleep well?" Princess Aquarius asked.

" Like a rock." Apple Jack said.

"Oh,silly, rocks don't sleep. They don't have to." Pinkie Pie smiled.

" Well then, I'm glad you slept well." Aquarius said.

" Come eat." Koila beckoned to the chairs.

They all ate breakfast in peace. A cook pony brought Spike a assortment of gems for him to eat. From Emralds to rubies to aquamarines, Spike at well. The mood was light until Emrald Wave said that he and Koila were taking them on a tour of the kingdom Koi fish pony's mood dropped like gravity when he said that, but she masked it well.

" So, captain, I notice that there are a lot of guards around the castle. Is there a purpose for all of them?" Twilight asked.

" Safety for all the personnel in the castle is mandatory, your highness." He said, munching on a muffin like treat.

" Just Twilight please. Safety from what exactly?"

 **sorry this is a short chapter. I am super busy and I wanted to get a chapter out.**


	12. Chapter 12:guess who!

**Me:hello everyone!**

 **thunder:hi.**

 **music string:sup?**

 **Everyone :review!**

Silence Reined for a long time. No one moved. No one even seemed to breathe.

finally, the Princess let out a long sigh and nibbled at her pastry . "Very well. I will tell you the story of why we have our large walls."

(the scene fades to black as the story starts.)

 _a thousand years ago, our kingdom was more prosperous than ever. Farms blossomed greatly, ponies worked and played happily in our fair waters. The king, one of the greatest rulers in the history of Atlantis, King Aquamarine was at his peak as a ruler. We were tying relations with other kingdoms, making friends. It was the greatest days of the day the large continent we lived near, the ice continant,let out a great tremble, and split apart. A large palace came with him. A palace of darkness, it was made of black and purple crystals. Large sonic bursts of pure evil shot through the seas, cutting through the water like butter. It was like poison to us, but it was like ambrosia to all thing with evil in their hearts. We are not completely sure what exactly happened, but we think the evil creatures that we had locked away had been released, and the evils that lurked In The darker water were encouraged to surface. A small squadron of guards went to investigate. They came back with nothing that seemed important. Just a sunken old castle, but I thought otherwise, because the guards were never the same again. Time went on as normal as it possibly could, but attacks became more and more frequent. Shark ponies, wild squid, giant killer crabs. But that was just the beginning. They keept get larger and stronger. Sea serpents,Sirens,the kraken, hydra. We figured that it was from the castle that lander a couple hundred years ago. We sent a small group of soldiers to scout out the area. They came back short a few ponies. When they gave the report with great sadness,we all mourned. They said that the castle was now refuge for all evil beings under the sea. So, About sixty years ago, the inhabitants of the other castle made a official organized attack against our kingdom. It was a bitter fight. One I do not bear to describe. Our king was killed and much of the kingdom lay in black, crystalline ruins. I, as the daughter of king Aquamarine, I had to take the place as ruler of Atlantis. I set up A magic, self sustaining wall to protect us from further damage so we could recover. The recovery was slow, because many of us were scattered around the wreckage._

"the kingdom is just now getting up onto all of its hooves." Aquarius frowned. "And the meeting was the last time I left the kingdom in fifty years. This place needed much remedy before we took a big step."

koila's face was hidden behind her thick, flowing mane is she stood up and swam of quickly. Aquarius watched her go with a sad frown. Captain Emrald waters politely excused himself and left without another word.

" That story is particularly hard on koila. she lost so much those days. How she bears it,I will new guess in my wildest dream." The Princess sighed.

" How long can one of you live?" Rarity asked kindly, trying not to be rude.

" The average pony can live a couple hundred years. A alicorn can live how long he or she pleases." She answered.

Twilight had her eyes narrowed in thought. Her mind was stuck on the battle sounded awfully why? Had she read it somewhere?

It hit her. Why it was so familiar! She had not read about it! She lived it!

 **sorry again for a short chapte, but I needed to leave a cliffhanger! You probably know who it is, bit I will not tell you anything until the next chapter. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_IIII LIIIIIIIIIIVVVVEEE!_** ** _GEZZ IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I WAS HERE. THANKS FOR WAITING. YOUR LOCAL SPHINX IS OUT!_**

"Black crystal ruins?" Twilight inquired.

"Indeed. In battle, a dark shadow would cast spells of crystal weapons and and shields. It was a being of true evil like no other our kingdom has experienced." the Princess looked up in deep thought. She took a breath.

"recently thought, the evil castle and what surrounds it has not been found, we assume from a spell to protect itself. And attacks seem to have become disorganized and rage driven."

"Princess Aquarius. I believe I have concluded the cause of your kingdom's, umm...missfortune." Twilight stands from her chair.

The Queen of the ocean straightened and grimaced. "How so?"

"You say that the castle that has not been found, it's gone. It's on the surface. It is the Crystal empire, once ruled by the evil king sombra."

"king Sombra?How is that possible? Princess Mia more Cadence is in charge of the crystal empire? It has no possible resemblance to the evil castle."

Twilight explained how the story of sombra and the empire. How her friends defeated the evil tyrant and the empire restored to its former glory.

"King sombra's shadow for must have been able to survive in the waters." Rarity concluded.

"And using his powers, he must have attracted the sea monsters and recruited them." Rainbow Dash said.

"It is all so clear!" Aquarius exclaimed. "Mirror Stream..." She addressed a guard at the door. "Go ro the scribe and Have this document, please."

The silver guard raised his hoof in salutes, and left.

Princess Aquarius cleared her throat. "thank you for setting the origin of our foe. Kiola will be interested, but We must discuss this matter later. It is time to start our celebration of Murel. Come," she smiled. " Let us go to the garden."


End file.
